elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive1
This is an archive of past discussions. Do not edit the contents of this page. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on the current talk page. Main Page Appearance Requests by users, not done yet Request: Insert link to new page "Technical Issues" Technical problems with hardware and software are quite common when playing Oblivion. Why not maintaining a FAQ about that in this wiki? To do that we first need a link to a new page (e. g. "Technical Issues") from the main page, because otherwise there will be ten different pages with slightly different names. Misc I haven't figured out how to make those box-type things, like those of GuildWiki's main page. Do we want the main page to organized like that (though different colors, etc.), or should we try something new? --TheSpectator 17:01, 27 February 2006 (CST) *Okay, put up some major topics for editing. Yeah, everything is kinda crude and stuff, but we gotta start somewhere :-D --TheSpectator 17:28, 27 February 2006 (CST) *Uploaded the editing help from wikipedia, you can find it at --Raynejarre 12:38, 2 March 2006 (CST) ** The Help:Editing page is seen by this wiki as non-existent. Until that issue is resolved, here is a direct link to Wikipedia's Editing help page. --glued2thePC 6:47, 21 March 2006 (CST) * I see that we have the general gameplay covered with the main page, but I would like to point out a facet that I think is lacking: the game mechanics/engines. I realize that this wiki, like other gamewikis, may have a more predominant emphasis on the actual game, the quests, the items, and such, but I personally would like to see some articles addressing what went into the game. I suggest this, beyond my own geeky inclinations, because of the need I see to spread information of game 'creation' to gamers, in addition to the location of items and quest-givers. Such a series of articles will help to educate gamers as to what goes into the creation of this sort of an RPG, rather than simply how it is played. --glued2thePC 9:23, 21 March 2006 (CST) ** Yes, me again. In order to preempt any questioning into why this has been posted here, my reason is that such an addition would (in my opinion) warrant some sort of mention on the main page. It does not have to be as emphasized as the 'The Character' and 'The World' sections are, but such an addition should not go unnoticed. --glued2thePC 9:26, 21 March 2006 (CST) New Section: Game Mechanics I added a new section about how parts of the game works, like the mini-games. Things like Alchemy, Enchanting, Lockpicking, etc. First, I wasn't sure exactly how the boxes should fit around each other, so that might need some work. Second, I was thinking that Enchanting and Spellmaking, although separate things, could be combined under one title for this main page. Suggestions? --TheSpectator 08:03, 25 March 2006 (CST) :It may be a good idea to combine the mini-games into one section like I suggested yesterday, just to keep the main page uncluttered. I also think a Journal page could be helpful. When I first started playing the game the journal was a little confusing, navigating to all the different sections. The world map fast travel feature is never even mentioned in the game, so you have to discover that on your own. A few of my friends played the game for several hours walking everywhere before I showed them the fast travel feature. I will go ahead and add a journal section to the main page copy for now, if anyone can think of a better title for the section than just "Journal" I wont be offended if you change it. s3ph1r07h 08:48, 25 March 2006 (CST) ::Mini-games would include Lockpicking, Persuasion, and I'm not sure what else. Alchemy, enchanting, and spellmaking aren't really "mini-games" per se, especially Alchemy. Those three work about the same way with combining effects and stuff. For combining mini-games in one section, do you mean like so: (forgot to sign earlier) --TheSpectator 10:14, 25 March 2006 (CST) :: :::I was actually thinking making a seperate page for the mini-games, but I guess you are right, those are the only two things that you could really call games, so the sub list you made kinda makes more sense I guess.s3ph1r07h 09:05, 25 March 2006 (CST) :::I just noticed the fast travel is explained in the travel section, so I guess that doesn't need to be a part of the Journal section, but there could be a link to the travel section pointing out the fast travel in the journal section.s3ph1r07h 09:43, 25 March 2006 (CST) ::::Alrighty, sounds good. Whenever you have an idea, feel free to edit the main page copy. --TheSpectator 10:14, 25 March 2006 (CST) Character leveling mechanics, etc... This is the single biggest topic everyone knows nothing about. What happens when you level, what happens with major and minor skills and attributes and spells and weapons, etc. You could build a complex graphical matrix that would explain the operation of these mechanics better than the manual and other docs do. On each of their corresponding general pages, I suggest explaining quickly how attributes, skills, spells, and weapons work in conjunction with the other important mechanics present on a character. Then they should each point to a general "Leveling" page that explains how characters level, and what happens to different game mechanics systems such as the elements above, or NPCs, etc, when levels increase. I also suggest establishing a basic nomenclature on that same page to remove the disambiguity around the term "level". There are character levels, skill levels, attribute levels, mastery levels (perk levels)... etc. Establish terms like "dependant skill" or "governed skill": "skills which, when raised, increase the potential bonus to their governing attribute upon the next character level". (example: "these are Strength's dependant/governed skills") Then explain how to best level a character, and how to deal with characters that aren't optimally leveled, yet the player still wants to salvage them. I have begun this here, with: http://oblivion.gamewikis.org/wiki/Leveling_Strategies . The title and makeup of that article can change as this site fleshes out what it is going to be in the long run. On that page I explain roughly how to best level a character up, simply for the sake of all the users on the forums who complain about the game getting too difficult. I do however encourage players to take advantage of the game difficulty slider if they want to play the game without worrying about exploiting game mechanics. It is after all supposed to be a fun game, and not everyone wants to do hours of research to figure out how to not suck. And I think the difficulty slider is the best and maybe only way to make that work. (There is a stigma around the difficulty slider, but there is nothing wrong with using it. People need to get this message: playing in different ways changes the difficulty. The game isn't perfect, so sometimes it makes mistakes and the game will get too hard or too easy. At times like this, you should feel comfortable breaking out the difficulty slider.) YOu should Explain how that god awful level scale system works as well, and maybe when it's eventually fixed link to the mods doing so. --Ulyaoth 10:13, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Sounds complicated, but I understand what you mean, so give it a go and we'll see how it turns out. As for terminology, start with an article "Level" and then explain the aspects of leveling. From there, you could link to leveling strategies (or include it within), and then from the other attributes, etc. we could have a "See also" section to the article "Level." --TheSpectator 02:37, 29 March 2006 (CST) Mods? Currently there's no mention of mods whatsoever! A simple link to the Oblivion Mod Wiki would suffice. Garrett 11:15, 1 April 2006 (CST) Construction Set We need at least something about the Construction Set on the front page. If someone sets up the link, I can put some stuff up about tutorials and such. It could also connect to the mod idea presented above. DavimusK 12:35, 1 April 2006 (CST) Sandbox It may have been said before, but I feel it is worth repeating: I think we should create a sandbox and link it with a short explanation from the how-to-help box on the main page. -- 17:51, 1 April 2006 (CST) Addressing the four suggestions above I made a practice Main Page including the four suggestions above of Mods, the CS, a sandbox, and a starter guide. See My Main Page suggestion. The bottom two boxes are also redesigned and re-sectioned. And colors are always changeable. Comments, suggestions, etc, feel free. TheSpectator 12:02, 3 April 2006 (CDT) Looks great! What's going to be in the Starter Guide? I was just thinking that the tutorial does a pretty good job at introducing the basics. --Spot 00:10, 8 April 2006 (CDT) :At Talk:Starter guide, I basically said that it should include the basics of character creation, the journal, the different arts, and suggested easy areas to fight, steal, or check out. TheSpectator 14:58, 8 April 2006 (CDT) OblivioWiki? I think ObliviWiki sounds much better. Try saying the two aloud. JovBlackheart 13:50, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :We've already been through this. Check here. --Wes R 14:07, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::Still no consensus yet. 01:09, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Housing vs. House On the main page, in the "The World" box, the Housing link does not point to the House Page. Could someone fix the link so it doesn't hit the redirect page every time? : Done. Gravewit 08:32, 14 April 2006 (CDT) Mods has the same problem. :Fixed on Main Page/editcopy, will be fixed on the main page next time they are synced. --Rainith 10:58, 14 April 2006 (CDT) Categories Comment removed. Moved to Community Portal page. -- Montag 21:45, 18 April 2006 (CDT) The Character Box The Classes link (Classes in source) needs to be changed to Classes (Classes in source) to avoid the redundent redirect page click-through. Orangutan 12:32, 26 April 2006 (CDT) *Never mind, I see someone has done it on the edit copy already. Orangutan 16:04, 26 April 2006 (CDT) *Even better classes. Main Page redesign See Main Page/editcopy. Well, it's not a full redesign, but really with changes to order of information, as well as bolding of main headings. The boxes used to be rearranged in alphabetical order, but I rearranged more into importance of info, grouping similar items together (e.g. Armor and Weapons are together). I wanted to make the main page a bit less bland, so the bolding of the main titles helps with that (similar to GuildWiki). Any comments, suggestions, criticisms, other changes, etc. well-accepted. --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 16:16, 15 July 2006 (CDT) :I like it. It's more practical and the bold face titles stand out. --dpotts 09:55, 16 July 2006 (CDT)